She Lies, He Cheats, I Steal
by I'll Be Your Lie
Summary: Dame's lies will come to light soon and the results are not anything Vaako was expecting.  The Lord Marshall had seen it all along.  Riddick/Vaako slight Vaako/Dame
1. She Lies

**Title- **She Lies (1/3)

**Author- I'll Be Your Lie**

**Genre-** Drama, Romance

**Characters- **Dame, Vaako, Riddick

**Pairing- **Slight Dame/Vaako

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Chronicles Of Riddick or its characters. **

**WARNINGS- FXM, May Be OOC, Abuse**

**Author's Note: Had this done for a while but I'm proud of it... I really hope I didn't completely fail at writting Dame Vaako. I really don't like her but I don't think this came out to bad. Sorry it's so short... Hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>I watch my husband trod from the throne room, mind processing and scheming much faster than I could hope to obey. My attention returns to the Lord Marshall once more. The breeder lounges in the uncomfortable thrown. His gaze is directed toward the floor blankly, silver eyes revealed as the black googles rest atop his head.<p>

My time is now.

"Lord Marshall," Riddick lifts his head at my purr. I stalk toward him confidently. "May I have a word?"

The breeder's metallic eyes rake over my skin-tight forest gown. A flirtacious smirk curls my painted lips as my hips sway exaggeratedly during my approach.

"Mmm," Rumbles from deep within his chest as I bow low before him.

I straighten gracefully.

"My Lord, you are aware of our rituals." He nods resting his chin in his hand. "And you know our saying, yes?"

"Keep what you kill."

"That principle applies to many aspects of Necromonger society, as I'm sure you have been informed." A peek from under long lashes rewards me with a rumbling laugh and roaming silver eyes. "It pertains to their belongings as well. Soldiers, possessions, status... wives."

I slink foward seductively, time to seal the deal.

"S'at right?" A dark scowl overrides the smirk. His nose wrinkles as seems to scent the air. "You don't smell like Vaako."

I frown, confused before quickly recovering. This could work in my favor.

"I was actually meaning to speak with you about my husband, Lord Marshall. He has been unsatisfactory in his duties as of late. I have spent many a night alone. It troubles me. I am also somewhat concerned by one of your decisions my Lord."

"Yeah," A grin fit for a fox. "And just what would that be Dame?"

"Why has Vaako retained his position as First Commander?"

"Tired of high life Dame?" Riddick shoots, silver eyes dancing with private amusement.

"I adore my life, Lord Marshall, but," I glance up under my lashes once more, feigning concern. "Is it wise to allow a man who achieved his position from a bounty on your head remain?"

Confident, smirking lips curl. "Hasn't gotten me yet."

"Forgive me my Lord but, if I were you, I would not allow him to possess such a high title, especially if he held something I desired."

"Good thing you're not me, huh?" His nose scrunches once more. "Go speak with Vaako and get that scent off you."

A plastic smile streches my cheeks as I bow low. "As you wish my Lord Marshall."

As I exit, I ponder what stench it was that plagued my flesh. I had certainly not bedded anyone as of late, least of all Vaako. I had bathed in my best oils before visiting the Marshall. Odd.

After soom searching I discover Vaako in our chambers, peeling off his many layers of armor.

"Do you plan to bed the Marshall now?" Vaako growls as I approach.

"No, my Vaako, you still have a chance to become the Marshall." My slight hand grasps his chin to force his eyes to mine. "All you need to do is beat the new Marshall and I know you can do it Vaako!"

"I will not go against the Lord Marshall." He hisses, gaze hard and unrelenting.

"You weak excuse for a man!" I snarl, stricking his cheek. My palm stings as he staggers. The coward takes the abuse as I knew he would.

"I will not bed the Lord Marshall for your sake Vaako. Death would come swiftly to you should I leave." I soften my false words. "I will remain loyal to you Vaako, to us."

I kiss him as I always do. A clash of angry tounges and teeth, full of aggression. A fight for dominance.

Riddick will be a better time.


	2. He Cheats

**Title- **He Cheats (2/3)

**Author- I'll Be Your Lie**

**Genre-** Drama, Romance

**Characters- **Dame, Vaako, Riddick

**Pairing- **Riddick/Vaako

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Chronicles Of Riddick or its characters. **

**WARNINGS- MXM, May Be OOC, Slight Language**

**Author's Note- So back again. Hope you liked the last chapter and I thank you terribly for reviewing you really made my day~ Let me know if I destroyed Vaako alright? Hope you like this new chapter :D**

* * *

><p>I stalk away from Dame Vaako, disgusted with myself as well as her. We both know she is lying. She will bed Riddick when she feels she will have the most to gain. And he will accept her, I am certain.<p>

"Why the rush?"

I whirl on My Lord Marshall. My Lord Riddick smirks knowingly. His arms cross over his broad chest as he leans against the wall for support. Correction: _Riddick supports the wall._

I bow low, realizing in my haste to be free of my wife I had forsaken my armor. I am wide open, a new weakness My Lord could very well exploit. _Vulnerable._ There are plenty around, none would stop him. Spectators so that he may be able to end me in a honorable way. So he may claim my traitorous wife.

"I see she did as told." Riddick comments, pushing off the wall.

I remain bowed, watching My Lord Marshall's heavy boots pause before me.

"Guess she's better trained than you." Riddick grasps my chin, forcing my gaze to his. He is waring his googles. "Didn't I tell you no more of this bowing shit?"

My eyes flit away from the large man's face. I find myself once again glad he had refused the last Lord Marshall's garb in favor of his usual comfortable threads.

Riddick releases me and turns to walk away. My gaze shoots up in wonder. Where is he going? My Marshall turns some feet away from me, smirk on his lips. He becons me with but the wave of a hand. _An invitation._

One I eagerly accept.

Riddick stalks through the winding halls toward a destination unknown to me. I trail behind, but not close enough for an observer to ponder why I would be following My Lord Marshall.

Dame Vaako would catch the gossip much too quickly.

Riddick stops before his chamber doors. I move to walk by as I should. A tan hand seizes my wrist, calloused fingers on sensitive skin. He tilts his head slightly in a silent question. Light tugs direct me through the entrance. The door closes ominously behind us, darkening the dimly lit room.

"You baitin' me Vaako?" Riddick's grin crawls across his face.

"How would I My Lord." I back away from him. _Predator and Prey._

"Aaah Vaako," Riddick snags my wrist as I attempt to flee, ending the game of Cat And Mouse faster than usual. His other hand rakes down my biseps and across my chest. "No armor? Tsk tsk."

A shiver racks my form as his rough hand slips beneath my shirt. Warm meeting cool flesh. My Lord Marshall walks us toward his bed, hands on my hips in a guiding gesture. _Posessive._ His lips attack my purification marks, drawing low moans and gasps from my own. The back of my knees hit the bed and he pushes me backwards.

"You need'a come here more often." His large form hovers above me. _Safe._

I reach for the goggles. Silver orbs reveal themselves as I remove the black shields. _Beautiful._ Riddick grabs one of my hands as I lower it. He turns his face into my palm.

"My Vaako," He rumbles before leaving a kiss there. _Tender._ Riddick lowers my hand and holds it above my head. "My Vaako."

The man captures my lips with his own chapped pair. _Rough and smooth._ My unrestrained arm wraps around the back of his neck unbidden. Eyes closed, I arch to be closer to his warm body. _Perfect fit. _

This drives me wild. _Feelings._ Riddick makes my head spin, my pulse race, my libido spike. How does he do this to me? Why do I do this to myself...? _Insanity._

He will kill me one day. He will end my life when I surrender myself to him and this feeling. He will take Dame Vaako to his bed. I am only a replacement.

The click of the door opening sounds. I drop my arm from his form and lower myself back to the bed. Riddick's mouth leaves mine as we both look to the entrance. _Intruder._

Shit.

Dame Vaako stands in the doorway, rage twisting an ugly scowl upon her face.

"Leave," Riddick growls low. _Dangerous._

"Vaako," Firey eyes cut into my very soul. "You are done."

She exits as commanded, calmly. The large door slams behind her.

"Damnit," I curse, dropping my head down onto the plush bed.

"Forget her," My Lord Marshall rumbles, lips diving back in for mine own. I turn away and he growls like the Furian he is. "What."

"I can no longer be your replacement for my wife. Take her before she destroys my name." I plead quietly, resigned. _Weak._ I refuse to face him.

His grip around my captive wrist tightens. "What're you talkin' 'bout Vaako?"

"My name, my reputation." I murmur desperately. _Understand._ "She will slander all that I am."

"She can't do shit." A scoff.

Bitterness colors my words. "She will tell the women I was unfaithful. The soldiers I was aiming for a higher rank. The men I am a faggot. Spare me this My Lord."

A rumbling growl sounds from Riddick.

"Fine." He snaps as he leaves the room.

I remain on the bed. _Defeated._ His heat still clings to my body. "Please allow me to reach the Threshold without trouble."


	3. I Steal

**Title- **I Steal (3/3)

**Author- I'll Be Your Lie**

**Genre-** Drama, Romance

**Characters- ** Dame, Vaako, Riddick

**Pairing- **Riddick/Vaako

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Chronicles Of Riddick or its characters. **

**WARNINGS- MXM, May Be OOC, Death**

Life is sparse in the halls when I leave Vaako in my rooms. The necro probably thinks I'm gonna kill him. He couldn't be more wrong.

"Dame," She whirls. She reeks of perfume. The scent of lotioned skin mixing with the tight fabric of her dress coats her flesh like an aura.

"Lord Marshall," The bitch bites out. Like a cat, her hackles are raised, ugly hate adding a layer of makeup.

"That takin' of spouses shit," Her anger melts away, triumphant pleasure dominating. "How's that work?"

The bitch slinks up to me, skinny arms fitting uncomfortablely around my neck. Her breath tastes of Vaako as she breaths mere centimeters from my lips.

"Send the one who holds your disire to the afterlife and you will recieve all that was in their possesion."

I smirk. She thinks she's won. "None of that ceremony shit?"

Dame purrs, bringing her lips to mine. "A witness must be present and all will go _flawlessly_." I push her away and drag her back the way we'd came.

"I know just the guy."

She follows without resistance. "As do I."

Vaasko is exactly where I'd left him. His eyes are dim as he rises, my goggles clenched in his hands.

"Please_ dear husband_ remain comfortable." Sickly sweet words pour from her tainted lips. "Our Lord Marshall has a request of us."

"Hey Vaako," Hallow eyes meet mine. "wanna be my witness?"

I couldn't have stopped my smirk if I'd wanted to.

Dame Vaako's in a spitting rage. She screeches threats as advances on me. "You can not do this! Order must but upheld! And **you**,"

The bitch's course changes and she stalks towards Vaako. He remains seated on the bed, shock plastered on his features.

"You worthless man, can you not do **anything** right? You were to kill him but instead you bed him! You good for nothing faggot-"

I seize the neck of her dress as she raises a hand to strike the immobile commander. Dumb bitch. "He's doin better than you, now ain't he?"

The woman hisses, "You will **never** make it to the Threshold. They are already aware of what you are."

"Shut it," I tug the cloth and her slight form jerks back toward me. "Any last words Vaako?"

The commander is stiff, eyes wide with clinging shock. He approaches her warily. "Have you spoken ill of me?"

Dame is silent and still in my grasp. "Dame."

"No," She breaths. "I have not told of your adultary. Your shameing of my name and our union. Your betrayal to me."

"Do you speak lies?"

"I may have mentioned to Lady Toal of your preference to be fucked by the Lord Marshall as opposed to my own sex." A devil's smirk paints her lips. "She just might have run to Commander Toal to ask him to spread the words to the troops."

"Vaako you done?" This bitch is pissing me off.

He drops back onto the bed, head in his hands. He mumbles a defeated yes.

The woman's thin neck snaps easily with a good twist. Her eyes are firey as her scream in cut short. She drops to the floor in a messy heap when I release her.

"Stay here." I grunt again leaving Vaako in my chambers. I wait for a moment as guards pass. A chill crawls up my spine and hand shoots out, blade drawn.

Aereon materializes before me.

"You heard anything about Vaako around the ship?"

"I have not," She steps around my arm to face me. "Although I couldn't help but notice that the Lady was in a rage after leaving your chambers."

I chuckle dryly. "Dumb bitch causeing trouble 'till the end."

"What did occur?" Nosey elemental.

"She lied to him, he cheated with me," I grin knowing he's gonna be mine ''till underverse come'. "And I stole him."

I command a passing guard to remove the Dame's corpse from my chambers.

"I assume the Dame in no more then." Areon smiles softly.

"Check my floo-"

The door to my room flies open and Vaako rushes into my back. "Riddick?"

"Bitch lied," I mumble, leaning down to capture his lips. He returns the affections, excuding relief. "Look at that Aereon, gonna get myself hitched."

The air elemental chuckles as I drag Vaako back into my now clear room. We have unfinished business.

Well this is the end :) I hope all those that read enjoyed it~

And thank you so much **AyanneCZ** for being my only reviewer. And thanks to all of you that put this on your favorites or alerts :D You guys made my day!

'Till next time,

-I'll Be Your Lie


End file.
